Meeting at the water's end
by lolleylee
Summary: Season Four could have a series of surprises...reality TV, criminal trial, two new record labels, what decision did Jude make, and new characters...Please R&R and subscribe.  Updates will come every other day! I do not own Instant Star storyline or charac
1. Prolong

"Ladies and gentleman…we would like to be the first to welcome you to Toronto, Canada. The local time is 3:17 PM and the temperature is 21 degrees C. We have landed ahead of schedule and appreciate flying with us today."

Jude looked outside the window at the Toronto airport. Home sweet home she thought. She left this all behind. She remembered leaving her past one early morning determined to change her past, but yet here she was standing back in the same city that created her…Jude Harrison, rock star…instant star.

Gathering her journal and iPod, she look over to her seatmate. She gave a faint smile as people proceeding out of the plane.

"Is there going to be anyone waiting for us out there?" she mumbled.

"They did not let the media know when or how you were arrive Ms. Harrison," said Dave, her bodyguard. "But this is the biggest thing in Toronto entertainment after the film festival."

Jude used her hands to fix her hair and put on sunglasses. She wanted to be prepared for anything at the end of the ramp. Handing her carry-on to Dave, she headed up towards the exit. People walking in front kept looking back at her as Jude noticed a commotion towards the exit. She knew what to expect.

"Jude, over here."

"Jude, this way."

"Are you excited to be back in Toronto?"

"Ms. Harrison how was your trip?"

Dave grabbed Jude's arm to lead her thru the crowd of photographers and fans. With her head down, she focused on her feet and the picked up her pace towards hopefully a waiting car. Jude heard another familiar voice and looked up. There was the car and a guy waiting inside. She stepped into the town car and had the door shut behind her.

"Jude, I am sorry. We tired to keep the media from knowing about this," the male stated.

"That's alright…things happen," Jude sighed as she grabbed the newspaper on the seat. She glanced at the headline _Instant star Harrison testifies tomorrow for Quincy trial_. "It is good to be home."


	2. Chapter 1

The smell of waffles and bacon woke Jude up the next morning. Removing sleep from her eyes, Jude slowly opened her eyes to see her former bedroom. The decorations had not changed in the last six months besides some additional tour collectables and pictures of Jude on the road. Wondering who put these new additions up, Jude hears mumbled voices downstairs.

Glancing at her phone seeing new emails and messages, Jude put the phone down and rose from bed. The messages could wait as Jude grabbed a gray sweatshirt on top of her suitcase. Being it was 6:15 in the morning, Jude could not imagine who was up this early, let alone cooking. She headed downstairs to her old kitchen.

_Gosh,_ Jude thought, _nothing has changed since I left…at least physically with the house._ As she approached the stairs, she heard the voices get louder.

"I just don't think she is ready for this today. Everything that has changed since she left and then to be put back into this entire circus. I just worried about her," Jude overhead Sadie her sister say. Unsure who the statement was going to, Jude sat down on the top step.

"Well, she really does not have a choice. She was called to testify by the court," her dad responded. "They have hired a great attorney to prepare her on how to answer the questions. She is quick on her toes. Jude will do fine."

"Dad, that is not what I am talking about. She has not seen him since she left. I don't even know if they talked in the last six months," Sadie said as plates where being placed on a counter top.

"It was her decis…" The doorbell interrupted Jude's dad. Jude quickly leaped up from the staircase and dashed back in the hallway. Her dad went to go open the door and usher in the guests.

Standing in the hallway, Jude glanced at a picture from Patsy's benefit. She remembers when it was taken. Jude just got of the stage and went to hug Sadie. Her father snapped the picture before they had time to pose. In the background, there he stood.

"Mr. Harrison. Good morning to you," Jude's attorney Mr. Sam Cooper said while handing his coat to her father. "I am glad to see everyone up so early this morning."

"Sadie and I are up. We have yet to see Jude," her father replied. "We were going to let her sleep as long she could."

"Sadie, it smells great," Dave said walking in behind Cooper. "There is nothing like the smell of bacon to get a man up in the morning."

Jude, with her back against the hallway wall, knew she needed to move and go downstairs. The sooner she got this day started, the sooner it would be over. But her legs would not move. She stared at the picture and him.

Sadie did not know that Jude had seen him. About three months ago in New York, Jude walked by a Karma CD signing because she knew he was going to be there. He was standing next to her. Jude walked away after watching for a couple of minutes. It was Jude who broke his heart…she broke Tom Quincy's heart.


	3. Chapter 2

"Jude, do you have any questions before we head downtown?" Cooper asked. Jude was just finishing a glass of juice. While the food smelt good, Jude was sure she was unable to keep the food down. Her nerves about today and seeing Tommy again were causing Jude nausea.

"Nope. I think we have covered everything necessary today, yesterday, the day before, the day before that," Jude remarked heading towards the sink.

"We just don't want you to get up there Jude and not know what to say," her father responded.

Jude did not need a refresher. She had been over the details of Portia's confession numerous times with her attorney. Her statement was not going to come as a shock. Jude flashed back to that evening she heard the confession from Portia. Hunter trying to attack her. Tommy at her eighteen birthday. Tommy at her doorstep wanting to go away with her.

"Jude…Jude…are you listening?" her father asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Jude said realizing everyone in the kitchen was staring at her. "I need to get upstairs and get ready." Jude moved from the counter and heading out of the kitchen.

"Do you need some help?" Sadie questioned.

"No, the outfit is already determined," Jude responded.

Jude walked back towards her room. She just wanted to climb back in bed. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she was not ready to see everyone again.

Once she got back upstairs, Jude picked up her blackberry to see the emails that awaited her. There were a couple of messages from Jamie…one for support, one about business. There were some messages from her publicist, Anna, about media hits concerning Jude. Speed sent some funny jokes. She glanced over the emails without a concern of their purpose. Jude was not worried about her career today.

"Jude," Sadie interrupted her thoughts. "Dad wanted to let you know that cameras and photographers are already waiting outside for you."

Jude walked towards the window to glance outside. Three television vans were parked out front with live feeds happening. About ten photographers were at the end of driveway waiting for any action from the house. Two police cars were outside to escort Jude when heading towards the courthouse.

Sadie turned on the television in the room. A mid-age brunette who was standing outside the Harrison home was on the screen.

"Today, the prosecution calls their number one witness to the stand, Instant Star winner Jude Harrison. Ms. Harrison overheard the confession of Portia Quincy the night she was arrested at the former G Major Records studio. Arriving last night from her residence in New York City, Harrison provided no statement to the local media about her testimony today."

The screen cut to Jude's attorney.

"Sam Cooper, Harrison attorney, provided this statement. 'Ms. Harrison was called to testify today and returned to Canada with no questions. She is prepared to tell the events that happened to the jury. Her thoughts are with the former G Major family and the family of Angie. She will be appearing in court tomorrow morning and has cleared her schedule if she needs to stay longer."

Cut back to Toronto morning news reporter.

"Harrison, who was signed by an American independent label shortly after being released from G Major's board of directors after Quincy's arrest, has not been on native soil since moving to America. Her arrival comes at an interesting time as the show that made her famous, Instant Star, is ready to announce their fourth season winner tomorrow. No word from Harrison's publicist if she will be attending or not. Outside Jude Harrison's home, this is Jess Brown reporting.

Jude turned off the television and glanced at Sadie.

"Lights, camera, action Ms. Harrison."


	4. Chapter 3

Leaving the house was a slight challenge for Jude and her entourage. Jude rode with Dave and her attorney. Sadie and her father followed them. A police car drove in front and behind the two cars. Jude rode silently to the courthouse with her journal on her lap. Jude knew she was not going to work today, but there are some things a person cannot leave home without.

Since leaving Toronto, Jude's journal has been filled with uncompleted songs. It may have been the fast pace life of New York which has restricted Jude's writing. At least that is what she is telling Jamie. She knew the really reason was the separation from her inspiration.

When Jude told Jamie that afternoon she was going to be join his independent label, the joy on his face convinced her it was the right decision. That evening, she found herself sitting down Paegan and Jamie, her new bosses. They outlined a plan to relocate to New York and start releasing Jude's music in America immediately. She did feel guilt using Tommy's gift and then leaving him behind.

"Jude, we're here," Dave interrupted her thoughts.

Outside the window, there was a circus. Cameras, reporters, and photographers were posed ready for the door to open to her vehicle. Fans were lined up on both sides of the walkway created by the police. Signs from the fan range from "Jude's Number One Fan" to "Canada's Number One Sell Out".

Jude turned to her attorney who was glancing at his phone.

"Coop, let's say we do an early lunch," Jude joked to get his attention.

"You are ready for this Jude. You are a superstar," Cooper responded gathering his items.

Dave got out of the car from the front seat and walked around to Jude's side of the car. Jude slipped back on her sunglasses, adjusted her outfit, and breathed in when the door opened. With Dave's arm again guiding her, Jude walked into a crowd and was blinded by the flashes of cameras. Jude started to count her steps and attempted to phase out the noise. She heard Cooper behind her saying "no comment" and "move" to those around us.

"Jude, how does it feel to be back?"

"What kind of punishment should she get Jude?"

"Can you smile over here Jude?"

Thirty steps so far, Jude thought. We should be there by now. Jude lifted her eyes slightly and saw the front door about ten steps away. Dave went to open the door to let her in. Cooper stepped to Jude's side to finish guiding her in. Police behind ensured the craziness from outside stays there.

"Okay, Jude," Cooper said. "We made it in fine. Do you need anything water, bathroom, food, anything?"

Jude did not respond. She had other things on her mind or rather, in her eyesight.

"He hasn't changed," she whispered as she made eyesight with Tom Quincy.


	5. Chapter 4

"This morning, Instant Star winner Jude Harrison testified at the Quincy murder trial in downtown Toronto. Harrison heard the confession from Portia Quincy the evening Quincy was arrested. Harrison seemed composed on the stand as she described Quincy's mental state during the confession. Harrison's statement matched Portia's ex-husband Tom Quincy's statement given prior. Quincy who is being tried for first-degree murder is expected to take the stand tomorrow as the prosecution is planning to end questioning today. This is Jess Brown sending is back to the studio."

Just breath, Jude thought. Just breathe...in and out…deep breaths.

In the back corner stall of the first floor women's bathroom, there sat Jude. Her back against the wall taking in the last four hours. Her testimony, his eyes, the questions, his smile, the courtroom, his body…thank goodness Tommy was not in the room during her questioning because Jude was certain she could not get past the oath.

Everything she thought she left six months ago came back in a rush with one glance. Jude thought of the moment when they came face to face with her former producer again, but Jude did not know it was going to be on the arms of his ex-wife Portia.

Jude stood there as she watched Tom and Portia stand in the hallway outside the courtroom. People rushing and discussing the case around them, but they did not break their eyesight to each other. There they stood…Portia's hands engulfed in Tom's hands. After a few minutes, they embraced with a kiss. His lips on hers in front of Jude.

It was this bathroom she ducked into as he was leaving Portia, and it was in this bathroom Jude sat confused. When did this happen? Was this happening before she left? Nothing is making sense anymore. A knock on the door interrupted Jude's thoughts.

"Ms. Harrison," Cooper yelled while poking in his head. "Are you alright? Can I come in?"

Prying herself off the floor, Jude opened the stall to face her attorney. She knew her performance on the stand made her attorney proud. The preparation helped…it might have been her best performance in the last six months.

Cooper entered the bathroom. Dave restricted access as soon as Jude immediately made a beeline from the courtroom. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Jude wiped smeared mascara from her eyes. She ran her hands thru her blond hair and pulled it back with the band sitting on her wrist.

Ms. Harriso…Jude…you did great up there," Cooper quietly stated. "There is nothing to worry about. You answered everything the way you should of."

Glancing at Cooper, Jude knew he would never understand why the tears.

"I know Coop," Jude responded back. "It was a star performance."

Turning towards her attorney, Jude slipped on her sunglasses and gave the best fake smile she could.

"I'm ready for my close-up Mr. Cooper."


	6. Chapter 5

Sitting at her kitchen counter watching Sadie cook supper, Jude saw her mother in her older sister's motion. She forgot how her sister was always taking care of Jude before she moved. After surrounding herself with hired help, she forgot what it was like to have those she loved around her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jude asked.

"No, I have everything under control," Sadie replied not missing a beat cutting a tomato. "Is it going to be strange tonight for you? You know with Kwest here."

"No, of course not," Jude quickly responded. "Why won't it be okay?

"Oh, I don't know. Seeing how you left him and Tommy in a bind when you left for New York for bigger and better things," Sadie remarked.

Shocked her sister would make a remark like that, Jude did not know how to respond. Jude realized her decision impacted Kwest's new record label or rather the old, renamed G-Records. But Sadie knew why she chose what she did.

The house had a ghostly silence. Living in downtown New York, peace is hard to come by. Maybe that is why I have not been able to deliver any new material, Jude thought. Luckily, the material created in the last three years was enough to promoting her in the states. Those songs she created with Tommy were helping Jude establish her life without Tommy.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sadie interrupted. "Or a grape?" Sliding the bowl of grapes over to her sister, Sadie watched with concern.

"Portia," Jude mumbled.

"Yeah…crazy right," Sadie stated. "The case is costing Darius a fair share of money. I know they appreciate the help from Tommy as well."

Hearing her sister say his name, Jude glanced up to make eye contact. The look at Jude's face let Sadie know Tommy was not a subject for discussion right now.

"I am just saying," Sadie explained, "the money Tommy got from selling your songs to your new label was more helpful then you realized."

"Well, I am glad the money is going to good use," Jade said while heading out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

"Jude, can you pass the salad?" Sadie asked.

Jude found herself that evening sitting at the table with her father, Sadie, Dave, and Kwest. To say that this was uncomfortable moment for Jude would be a slight understatement. She figured this moment would come seeing how her sister and Kwest where practically engaged, but Jude did not know if she could handle it that night.

Handing the salad to her sister across the table, Jude made eye contact with Kwest. They had yet to say anything beyond "hey", "how are you?" and "fine". So far, the conversation at the table consisted of the weather, local news, and the food they were eating.

"So Kwest," Dave broke the silence. "Who did you work with in the studio today?"

"He's working on the new Karma album," Sadie responded. "That is when she has the time from being a reality TV star."

"Where the cameras following her around today?" Jude's father asked.

"Yeah, they were," Kwest finally joined the conversation.

"I am pretty sure that she is unable to do anything without the cameras anymore," Sadie joked. "And I mean almost anything."

Although Jude was in the states, she has seen her fair share of Karma's show due to Spiederman. The show has caused Karma to be the Canadian Paris Hilton with a rumored sex tape and all. "Instant Karma" was the number one show every week, and Karma was embracing every moment of it.

"I know the show is good for her and the label," Kwest continued, "but it is impossible to work when they are rearranging the shot and retaping."

"As long as they get your good side," Sadie joked. The mild laugher was broken by a ringing phone.

"Oh, I'll get that," Jude's dad said while standing up.

"And I will get the desert," Sadie said. Heading towards the kitchen, Jude started to feel panic. She was going to be left alone with Kwest. Don't leave Dave, Jude pleaded in her mind.

"Dave," Sadie yelled from the kitchen. "Can you come help me carry?"

As almost it was planned, Dave removed himself from the table before Jude could volunteer instead. Sitting across the table from Kwest, Jude focused on the food remaining on her plate.

"Jude," Kwest put an end to the silence. Looking up, Jude caught her breath. She had tons of questions, but not the courage to ask them.

"Tommy wanted me to ask you something tonight."


	8. Chapter 7

Jude was a mess.

Her life wasn't supposed to be like this. She wanted love. The songs she sang had become lies…uncompleted truths to what her life had potential to be.

Jude picked Tommy when faced to choose between both men. She wanted the love, the companionship, the partnership. The mentor she grew to love was going to be hers. Tommy wanted her. In return, Jude crushed him.

After all of the trials and flirting, Jude showed up on Tommy's doorstep jumping feet first into their future. Their current chapter consisted of producer/signer…the new chapter consisted of lovers/partners.

They were on cloud nine the next couple of days. Jude did not leave Tommy's place for two days while they planned their trip. Not knowing exactly to head, each was allowed 10 places to list. Small pieces of paper were separated in a bowl, and Jude chose.

"India!"

This was one of Jude's places. Her excitement showed with an overwhelming grin and rushed to embrace Tommy.

"My choice," Jude cheered.

"What do you mean your choice?" Tommy questioned. "I wrote India."

"No, you didn't," Jude stated showing him the paper. "It is my handwriting."

"No…I did." Turning over the bowl on the bed, Tom started opening the pieces of paper. Jude stood across the room staring at him.

I cannot believe that Tommy is finally mine, Jude thought.

"There!" Grasping a piece of paper, Tommy victoriously smirked holding the paper. Jude grabbed it from his fist and saw India wrote in blue ink.

Comparing selections later, Tommy and Jude realized it was their own joint location. Fate, Jude believes. This proved her decision was the correct one. Unfortunately, Jude's family and friends did not believe in the fate of the piece of paper or the future Jude desired for herself.

"There is no way I am going to let my eighteen year old go to India with a rock star producer," Jude's dad exclaimed when Jude emerged from Tommy's to share the new.

"Dad…this is Tommy," Jude explained. "My producer Tommy, my mentor Tommy, the man I want to be with Tommy."

"You forgot the man who broke your heart a couple time already Tommy," Dad stated. "Not to mention your sister's heart as well."

Sadie's reaction was similar.

"Jude, you need to grow up," Sadie pleaded. "The same Tommy here is going to be the same Tommy in another country. Things will be great for a couple of weeks and then he will hurt you a couple of weeks after that. It will be I who will pick you up at the airport crushed."

"Sadie, it is not going to be like that," Jude declared. "This time, he is serious…Tommy wants to be with me."

"Oh, really," Jamie joked the next day while having the same conversation. "What has changed?"

"Nothing has changed Jamie," Jude acknowledged. "It is just better timing."

"Timing?" Jamie exploded. "You just released your third album. Paegan and I want to start promoting you and your music in the states. Sounds like someone might be worried about losing the girl who worships him to her career."

Jude sat there confused. She knew why Jamie was against it, but why was everyone else. With no response, Jamie continues.

"Jude, what happened to wanting to be a singer? A writer?" Jamie asked. "Are you going to be ready to leave that behind because in India because I doubt your songs translate."

Thinking of all those conversations, Jude was confused that evening before she planned to leave with Tommy. Was she really ready to leave her family, friends, and career behind for Tommy who has hurt her before?

It was fate that October morning when the power went out at the Jude household. Jude, exhausted from the night up worrying, woke up five hours after the flight to her future with Tommy left. Five hours ago, Tommy disappeared from her life. Two days later, Jude boarded a plan to New York.

Not wanting to admit her desire to be with Tommy to those who congratulated her for her decision, Jude never admitted the twist of fate. She knew it was her chance to be with Tommy, and he was not going to let her have another chance.

Coming home to Canada six months later, Jude was hoping Tommy was giving her a chance to explain what happened. So when Kwest said that evening "Tommy wanted me to ask you something tonight", Jude was hoping for another twist of fate.


	9. Chapter 8

There Jude sat at the dining room table and brought herself back to reality. For the second time today, Jude was telling herself to catch her breath again.

"Jude," Kwest interrupted her thoughts. "Are you with me?"

Jude realized Kwest was starting at her with a look of concern. She could only imagine what she looked like at this moment.

"Yeah, what?" Jude replied.

"Tommy wanted to ask me something this evening?" Kwest repeated.

"Yeah, what?" Jude repeated.

"Tommy wanted to know if you were still going to be around tomorrow night," Kwest asked.

"My schedule at this moment is free," Jude said while making a mental note to cancel her flight tomorrow evening.

"Great," Kwest said standing up. "We will see you there then."

"We?" Jude asked confused. "Where would I be meeting him?"

"The Instant Star Season Finale," Kwest responded while heading into the kitchen. "It wouldn't be a complete show without you."

Jude just walked into a situation she had been avoiding for the last three months. The year before, when Karma won, Jude almost got out of it. Now, she found herself volunteering for her service. Jude was not ready to perform and not to mention see Tommy in a public setting.

"Kwest, wait," Jude stood up from the table and followed him into the kitchen.

"Jude," Sadie rushed to her. "I am so excited for you! We have not seen you perform in such a long time."

"Don't mind your sister," her father replied loading the dishwasher. "She is just excited she won the bet."

"It was against Dave and I," Sadie laughed reaching out her hand. "You better pay up now Dave."

"I say you had an unfair advantage with Kwest asking her," Dave said reaching towards his back pocket.

Jude was pissed. This was her support system, and they were placing bets on her career. A career that helped buy this home, supported Sadie, and ensured Jude's success. This career was the reason Jude left Tommy, and they were making a comedy routine out of it.

"Stop it," Jude interrupted the exchange. "I am in the room."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at Jude. Standing with her fist grasped, no one knew how to react the situation.

"This is my career you are joking about…betting about. Did you ever think about that?" Jude questioned. "I am not ready to perform. I am not ready to go out on the stage. You can't just expect me to go out there and sing some song," Jude exclaimed.

Glancing at each other, no one knew whom to speak first.

"Jude," her father said. "You have done it before…we just thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong," Jude said calmer. "I am not the same Jude. Things have changed. People have changed."

"Jude," Kwest started to plead with her.

"I am not doing the show," Jude stated leaving the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 9

Pacing her room after the exchange with her family, Jude felt like a prisoner. She never should have come back. She should have asked the judge for a taped testimony. Perform at the Instant Star finale!!! Jude could not believe Sadie would believe Jude wanted to do the show.

Jude heard someone heading up the stairs. She did not know who was coming up the stairs, but she had no desire to find out. Jude grabbed her wallet, journal, and guitar, glanced at the mirror, and headed out her bedroom door. Coming face to Dave's chest, Jude glanced at him and started to walk past him.

"Did you pick the short straw, Dave?" Jude questioned heading towards the staircase.

"No," Dave said following her. "I came to apologize. The bet was my idea."

"It's over Dave," Jude stated heading down the stairs. "But you are driving. Let's go."

Dave confused on where Jude was heading, but knew it was his responsibility to follow. Grabbing his coat at the top of the staircase, his 6'3" frame rushed to catch up with her. Jude opening the front door to her house was met with a rush of cold air. Not bothering to say goodbye or shut the door, Jude left into the night.

Showing up at Patsy's old bar, Jude felt an odd sense of familiarity. Patsy…she thought. Patsy would say forget New York, forget boys, and forget Instant Star. Jude pondered how her life would be different in Patsy would still be around. Would she have been the one who moved to New York with Jamie and not Jude?

Dave stood by Jude's side taking in the bar. Jude said little on the drive over here except directions. He knew he was not protecting Jude from fans at this moment; he was here to protect her from herself. The first action Dave knew was to contact Jude's family to let them know Jude was safe.

"I am going to go use the restroom," Dave said wondering if the bathroom was even a safe place. "Is there a bathroom here?"

Jude pointed towards the back corner as she headed towards the bar. Back in New York, Jude was invited to numerous parties were underage drinking at bars from semi-celebrities was allowed. Never taking them up on the offer, Dave hoped Jude would continue to abstain from the beverage. He headed towards the bathroom with phone in hand.

Sitting down at the bar, Jude placed the empty journal on the bar and looked at the bar's fellow patrons. This was where she should have been performing the last couple of months, not stuffy New York bars. Making eye contact with a shaggy blond hair male next to her, Jude stiffed a smile and went to get the bartender's attention.

"I hope you aren't planning on drinking tonight," the male said leaning over towards her. 

Jude looked towards the male again trying to place him. Does she know him, Jude questioned.

"Why do you say that?" Jude responded.

"It would not look good hearing about the star witness, the Instant Star Jude Harrison, getting drunk the day she testified," the guy commented moving over his stood.

"Ah," Jude smiled. Maybe it was the lighting or the thought of Portia kissing Tommy, Jude decided to forget everything about today. "If that is the case, I think a round of Irish Car Bombs are in order."

"The first round is on you, the second round is on me Ms. Instant Star."


	11. Chapter 10

What was that sound? Jude heard a faint ringing. Where am I, Jude wondered while trying to open her eyes. Why cannot I open my eyes? The ringing stopped for a few seconds and started again. That's her phone, Jude thought. Now opened eyes, she commanded.

Spread out fully clothed in her old bedroom, Jude could not remember what happened beyond the fourth round of car bombs. Phone, Jude realized. The phone continued to ring. Jude felt a vibrating under her stomach. Forcing her eyes open, Jude moved her body to locate her connection to the outside world. Pressing the answer button, Jude placed the phone to her ear.

"Jude," Jamie screamed over the headset. "Jude, are you there?"

The phone slide off her head and landed on the floor. Now Jude remembered why she was here. The bid, Instant Star, the bar, the trial, her move to New York, Tommy, Tommy kissing Portia… Oh god, Jude thought as a wave of nausea came upon her. Hearing Jamie yelling from the device on the floor, Jude reached down to grasp it.

"Jamie," Jude's harsh voice came out. "Jamie…Jamie…please…at this moment, I ask of you to not speak above a whisper."

"Why do you do this Jude?" Jamie asked slightly softer.

Grasping her head, Jude was confused on his line of questioning. Water, she thought. Jude needed water, aspirin, and maybe a Bloody Mary.

"Jude," Jamie shouted again. "Are you still there? I think I lost her."

"Jamie, could you speak even below a whisper?" Jude pleaded. "Or even be silent."

"There isn't time to be silent Jude," a more patient Jamie responded. "Turn on your television and get back to me."

The phone went dead. What happened Jude wondered? Was there a verdict overnight? Do courts even met overnight? Looking over to her bed stand, Jude sees a bottle of water Dave must have placed last night. Oh poor Dave, what did she put him thought Jude wondered. Seeing the remote on the floor, Jude pushed the "on" button.

"For the latest entertainment development, here is Jess Brown in downtown Toronto," a perky blond on the screen said.

"Thanks Amber. It was here last night, Season One Instant Star winner Jude Harrison was seen with Troy Chambers, lead chorographer for Karma, Season Three Instant Star winner. The same day Harrison testified in the Quincy murder trial, Harrison was carried out of this establishment with an undisclosed medical condition. According to her American label, Harrison was taken to her family home here in Toronto to be cared for by family and friends.

"Jess, is there any word if drugs and alcohol were involved with the situation last night?" the blond in the studio asked.

"The official words is no, but sources inside the bar said Harrison proceeded drinking shots immediately after entering the bar. Patrons of the bar said Harrison and Chambers seem to have a prior relationship and got quite intimate as the evening went on."

"With the Instant Star finale tonight, Harrison is the only former winner who has not committed to performing tonight. Is there any change concerning Harrison and tonight's finale?" Amber asked.

"Early this morning, Harrison's American label confirmed her attendance at this evening's Instant Star finale. The label confirmed Harrison would be performing new material yet to be heard here or in the states. This is Jess Brown reporting with your entertainment minute."

Grabbing her phone, Jude pressed speed dial. The second she heard his voice, Jude screamed "Jamie!"


	12. Chapter 11

With her head on the kitchen table, Jude closed her eyes to attempt to block the silence around here. Sadie was up cooking breakfast while their father was on the phone with…Jude tried to remember whom he was talking to. Dave just showed up to control a couple of media crews that arrived this morning. No one yet said a word to Jude; they were just talking about her in her presence.

Needless to say, the conversation with Jamie did not go the way Jude planned to. Explaining that her sales in Canada helped provide her the financial means to advance her career in the states. A "situation" like this, Jamie said, might be enough to set back Jude's career a couple of years.

"You don't have a choice Jude" Jamie pleaded. "You have to go up there and perform."

"Perform what Jamie?" Jude questioned under her covers hiding from the sunlight. "You seem to forgot that I have no new release. I have not written anything for awhile."

"Well, today is a good day to break that habit," stated Jamie. "And also you might want to break a habit of making the headlines from drinking the day before every Instant Star season finale."

Wanting to sleep and/or vomit, there sat Jude nursing a major hangover. The time was 9:00 AM. She had less then twelve hours to write her next great hit with no producer or band. Less then 12 hours before she saw Tommy.

"Here," Sadie said while placing a plate of greasy bacon and eggs in front of Jude. "This will help with the 'medical condition'."

Jude smirked as she reached for a fork to push around the food on her plate.

"What time did I get last night?" Jude asked after a couple of bites.

"Just around midnight," Sadie responded with her back turned to Jude. "You weren't at the bar that long before Dave had to help you out."

Jude was trying to put together the evening after arriving to the bar, but she hated to admit that the majority was fuzzy. She did remember a guy taking to her and buying shots.

"The guy last night?" Jude hinted to Sadie trying to get more information.

"Troy Chambers," Sadie quickly responded turning around to face Jude. "Out of everyone you chose Troy Chambers."

"I heard that this morning, but who is he?" Jude continued to eat her breakfast. Sadie was right; the food was helping her regain back energy.

"Troy Chambers!" Sadie exclaimed.

"No matter how many times you say the name, I still won't know who he is," stated Jude.

"Read these," Sadie said while handing Jude a stack of faxed magazine stories. "Elle faxed them this morning."

Sadie left the kitchen with two plates of food. At least Dave is getting another day of breakfast cooked instead of the coffee Jude normally sees him consuming everyday. Glancing at the papers her publicist compiled, the headlines explained Sadie's statement.

_Karma's marriage on the rocks; Turns to backup dancer for comfort_

_Karma's boy toy Chambers breaks her heart after a wild weekend_

_Chambers pleads with Karma 'It's me or him'_

The words on the page start to become difficult to read as another wave of nausea hit her…wait, this as not just nausea…rushing to the trash can, Sadie's breakfast went to waste.


End file.
